Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Request For Adminship
This page is only for users to place request to become an Admin, Bureaucrat or Rollback. If you are unsure how to place request, look below at the rules that explains everything. Rules Below are rules so that users can place request to become their provided job. *On side note, users from the Original Fanon may automatically recieve their provided job, due to their hard work and determination.* Admin *Must have at least 400 edits *Must be active (If your are no longer active on the wiki, the user's adminship will be straped from the user) Rollback *Must have at least 250-300 edits *Must also be active Bureaucrat *Must have 500+ edits *Must be active Voting For users to become their provided/request jobs, other users must vote to decide their fate. Below are examples how to vote. If you support the idea of giving them adminship/rollback, then place the template with Nutty on it. Place a comment on why you think they deserve it. If you oppose, then place the template with Flaky on it. Or if you think the user is at a neutral state, place the template with Lumpy on it. To place a request, ask the founder or another admin to place a request. It will later be placed on this page for you evaluation. Only registered users can vote. *Chosing The Nutty badge gives +1 point *Chosing The Flaky badge gives -1 point *Chosing The Lumpy badge gives 0 points Request User:Danielsecond (Admin) I think you would be an excellent addition to being an admin! Sorry that I couldn't just give you adminship right away, it's because Bella did not metion you in her blog/request. Sorry rules are rules. But I still think you be would be a great admin here! I support you! Chase555 (talk) 14:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 (talk) 14:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I simply support. :P Signed, Brittonbubba 18:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually just neutral. I see nothing really potential about him to be an admin, but I see no bad things either. Sorry about this, but I'm trying to be fair based on how Danielsecond behaved in the Wiki. HTF1234 (talk) 23:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) i support because he is a nice person User:Mimeandme I support him why notBuckandChuck (talk) 21:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) seeing good behavior in him, but he does try to get what he wants and he spammed me one time I was going to do Oppose but instead I'm doing neutral. --GMcloudy, Help Page 21:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hes a great contributer. Thtas all I have to say --User:RoboStarthebomb Verdict: ''3 Support, 2 Nuetral, 0 Oppose = Adminship'' User:RespectTheDisney5 (Admin) I'm sorry, but I say Neutral. You are a very useful editor and may be good for admin rights, but I remember HTF1234's blog and how you reacted. If you are chosen to be an admin, and something like that happens, I'm not sure how you would react. I'm trying to stay fair here. Chase555 (talk) 19:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 (talk) 19:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) You get angered way to easily. That's a big problem there. Signed, Brittonbubba 19:29, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Meh, your a ok at times, but most of the time, you get angry over little things, User:RoboStarthebomb Talk you have a short temper but good in editing wikia's I support you. --GMcloudy, Help Page 22:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Fine editor, but can be easily angered. Also, you tend to force someone when he/she is totally busy with other things. How will you face something even worse than my test blog back in the old Wiki if you're still like this? I understand that short tempers are pretty common in teenagers (since I'm a teenager myself), but if you still can't control them, I don't think you can "survive" being a good admin. I'm sorry, that's how I think about you. --HTF1234 (talk) 10:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) User:Savaughn08 (Bureaucrat) You're a good guy. Signed, Brittonbubba 20:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Britton! I support you. Chase555 (talk) 20:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Chase55520:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) great editor. User:RoboStarthebomb Awesome person here RayTube 10:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) User:RayTube (Admin) Because why not? You're a good guy! :D Signed, Brittonbubba 01:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesome guy. User:RoboStarthebomb Why wouldn't I? Just don't block me, please. XP Bella Luna (talk) 07:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC)